


Firsts

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firsts, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Set in the same universe as the previous two alpha/beta fics I wrote, Werewolf Mates, alpha!hyunwoo, beta!kihyun, destined mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Who said being destined made things easy?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Take heart, for good things comes to those who wait. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as Desire and Uninhibited, two of my older fics. But it's been a while since I've written, so it may or may not be good/match with whatever I may have written there.

_That smell._

Hyunwoo looks around him, confused at the sudden stifling scent that left his senses weak. He is with his parents, visiting a sister pack up north to honour an age-old treaty of taking an omega of this pack for a mate. As pack leader’s son, the responsibility was his to bear and truth be told, Hyunwoo was not happy about it, whining and arguing with his parents as they journeyed, but now, knowing that his meant-to-be was here and that he would be able to mate with them instead tremendously improved his sour mood.

_They’re here_, he thinks frantically as he enters the parameters of the other pack’s territory. The alluring scent of lavender and chamomile, a mixture that left the alpha hazy each time he inhaled was all over the place, and it frustrated him that he couldn’t pinpoint exactly it was coming from. He wants to run, to find this person, _his_ person - his_ mate_. But he can’t do that, not when they’ve just arrived and greeted by the head of the host pack. He wouldn’t want to insult his mate’s pack leader, so he forces himself to stay put, taking shallow huffs of air through his mouth to avoid letting that scent tempt him any more. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do; Hyunwoo has never felt so out of control in his life.

As soon as the outsiders leave to let them settle in, he tells his father of the new development. The man is surprised, but happy. “At least we won’t have to worry about taking an unwilling omega for some treaty ages ago,” he says in relief. He looks like he wants to say more, but Hyunwoo’s mother stops him gently, noticing the almost feral glint in her son’s eyes. He shifts barely a second after they give him permission to go, taking off on his heels and vanishing from their sight within mere moments. He can hear his parents struggling to catch up with him, but Hyunwoo can’t find it in himself to slow down, not when he’s_ so close_.

His nose leads him to a clearing at the edge of the territory, inhabited by a small group of young wolves like himself, frolicking around by the riverside until his foreign presence interrupted them. He notices their confusion at his sudden arrival, but there’s one face that stands out to Hyunwoo the most. He seemed to be watching the others play around, sitting on a rock by the riverbed, knees pulled up to his chest. Hyunwoo doesn’t know if it’s the effects of their bond, but he’s unwaveringly drawn towards this pretty male. He can hear his parents behind him, shifting as soon as they see their son has stopped. Hyunwoo himself had shifted too – his eyes are locked on the person in front of him.

“It’s him,” the alpha announced, looking into the confused eyes of the sweet-smelling stranger.

“He’s my mate.”


	2. First Conflict

* * *

Hyunwoo learns that his mate goes by the name of Kihyun, a beta, and that he is only two summers younger than the alpha – at least according to the pack leader, Byungjin; Kihyun hadn’t spoken to him at all since their newfound revelation, instead staying close to his friends and eyeing Hyunwoo warily. It frustrated the alpha to no end –  _ does he not like me? Does he have someone else in his life? Is there something wrong with me?  _ he wonders, stubbornly keeping his gaze on his mate, even as Kihyun tried his best to avoid meeting his eyes. Still, he voiced no complaint as they ushered a meeting of everyone in the pack.  _ Maybe he needs some time, it is rather shocking news to find your mate so suddenly _ , Hyunwoo reasons. 

The alpha clearly spoke too soon.

“This is wonderful news,” Byungjin exclaimed, and murmurs of excitement escaped the members of the pack that surrounded him, Hyunwoo, his parents and Kihyun. “While I admit that the treaty requires an omega to be offered, it is much better to instead give our Kihyunnie, since he  _ is  _ the destined mate of Alpha Hyunjoo’s son-,”

“ _ No. _ ”

The silence that fell was almost deafening. Kihyun stood firm despite having all eyes on him, his own gaze resting on Hyunwoo’s broad form. The alpha feels the tips of his ears burn. His mate rejected him, right in front of everyone. He would have found it humiliating if he wasn’t so hurt, and he can’t help but drop his gaze to the ground. Byungjin sighs, almost as if expecting the retort. “And why not, Kihyun?,” he questions impatiently, clearly unamused with the beta’s rude behaviour. Instead of answering the question, though, Kihyun poses another one, this directed at Hyunwoo himself. “May I speak with you alone?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t grace him with an answer, even as the space around them is free of people. The excitement Hyunwoo felt in the beginning turns sour, and he just wants the day to end, wants to go home and sleep away this whole episode. Kihyun waits for something to come out of his mouth, but Hyunwoo stubbornly remains quiet. The beta sighs audibly. “I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo scoffs. “Why are you so against this?,” he asks. Demands for an answer. The beta clicks his tongue in impatience. “Are you really that ignorant? Taking me as a mate, do you realise how unadvisable that is?” Hyunwoo frowns, not understanding. “You are the son of the leader of your pack, correct? That means you will one day inherit that status from your father. That automatically disqualifies me from being your mate.”

“But why?,” Hyunwoo cries. Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Do I need to spell it out for you? I am a beta, and a male. I cannot provide you with pups, which is a must for a pack leader.” Hyunwoo wants to scream. “Are you serious? Just for that, you’re rejecting me? I don’t care about that,” he hisses. Kihyun opens his mouth in protest, but Hyunwoo cuts him off. “You are  _ mine _ , Beta Kihyun. I  _ will _ claim you, no matter what you or anyone else says.” It seems his insistence has rendered the beta speechless, and to prove his point he steps close, peering into eyes the rich colour of the earth, and sinks his teeth into Kihyun’s jugular, hands wrapping around a slim waist as his mate fell limp onto him. 


	3. First Night

They return to the alpha’s home the day after Hyunwoo claims Kihyun – a hasty decision on the alpha’s part, and one that Kihyun disapproved of with a frustrated huff when he regained consciousness, but hadn’t outright protested. 

It is nightfall by the time they reach the alpha’s territory, so his parents suggest that it was best to just retire for the night, and introduce Kihyun to the rest of the pack the next day. The newly-mated couple agrees, and makes their way to Hyunwoo’s cottage. It makes Hyunwoo nervous, the fact that he’s going to spend his first night with his mate – he doesn’t know what to do, what to expect. Kihyun doesn’t seem uncomfortable by his presence, but he doesn’t seem settled in either, and it puts the alpha on edge. 

They step into the threshold, and are immediately greeted with not just Hyunwoo’s scent, but his mother’s as well – she’d taken the liberty to build a nest for his new mate. Hyunwoo wants to apologize, because while it is customary and a welcoming gesture, it would seem like they were expecting an omega but were disappointed instead. He looks over at Kihyun, and is pleasantly surprised when the shorter male doesn’t look bothered – if anything, he looks more at ease at the sight of the cozy bed, littered with soft blankets and comfortable pillows and surrounded by the comforting scent of his mother. 

“Shall we head to bed?,” Hyunwoo questions softly, a cautious grin making its way onto his face when Kihyun looks over to him and nods hesitantly. “I- um, we-,” Kihyun trips over his words, a red flush taking over his cheeks, and the alpha colours as well when he catches what the beta is trying to say. “We- we don’t have to do anything,” Hyunwoo reassures him, embarrassed that the topic is even brought up at all. The relief on Kihyun’s face is obvious, and he seems a lot more relaxed as he goes about, preparing to turn in for the night.

Still, Hyunwoo feels his heartbeat quicken when his mate settles next to him in the nest. The nest is big, but Kihyun is still so near him. His back is facing Hyunwoo, which the alpha is grateful for – he would rather the beta not pick up how nervous Hyunwoo was, but as the seconds tick by he’s lulled to a half-asleep state, comforted by the scent of his mother and Kihyun surrounding him and only realising that he’s pressed close to the beta and hooked his arm around Kihyun’s waist instinctively when the male stiffens. “Sorry,” he whispers breathlessly, now wide awake and moving away.

“No, wait-,” Kihyun protests, turning to face him before wiggling close again and grabbing the alpha’s wrist, throwing his arm back into place. He’s frowning unhappily at Hyunwoo, and the alpha struggles to explain himself.  _ Having a mate really isn’t easy _ , he thought to himself. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he says. “Why would I be uncomfortable? I’m your mate, of course I like th- this feels nice to me.” 

Hyunwoo nods, choosing to not comment the stumble over words and pink in the beta’s cheeks. “I guess I feel a little guilty for claiming you without your permission like that. I’m just worried that I’m forcing you to do things,” the alpha counters. “Well,” Kihyun starts cautiously, “you didn’t claim me without my permission. I never said I didn’t want to be mates, just that it wasn’t a good idea.” Hyunwoo looks into his eyes, sees a slight softness to the beta’s sharp gaze, and he thinks that he understands his mate a little better. 


	4. First Kiss

It’s almost sunset when Hyunwoo’s stomach grumbles and reminds him that he hasn’t eaten all day. There had been outsiders looming around the borders of the territory – just a few young city wolves that wanted to explore and unknowingly alarmed Hyunwoo’s pack at the possibility of intruders – so his workload was heavier than usual, and he didn’t make it home for lunch. Eager for some good food and the prospect of seeing his mate, Hyunwoo shifts, trotting in the direction of his cottage.

Not even halfway there and Hyunwoo comes across Kihyun’s scent; his mate was usually back in the cottage by this time though. He recognized the sweet, calming hints of lavender and chamomile that no one else possessed, but it came with the unpleasant scent of smoke and burning leaves, making the alpha crinkle his nose as his eyes wandered around desperately. Kihyun never smelled like this, and it had him worried. He trailed in the direction the scent came from, and just as he turned a corner he spotted the beta, seemingly lost in a heated conversation with one of the omegas, Hyojin. Hyunwoo knows her; she was friendly and always seemed to look out for him whenever he was out performing his duties, inviting him for lunch and offering him water.

He moved to interrupt, but caught his name in the tail end of the conversation and stopped short, shifting back to human form and listening attentively. “Just because you’re his destined mate, it doesn’t mean he’s yours!,” she growls. “You two haven’t even slept together, it’s clear he doesn’t even like you-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” the beta finally roared, cutting her speech short. The female stopped her ranting at his sudden outburst, shock etched onto her sharp features almost comically as she stared at Kihyun who remained fuming, breath coming out in short huffs. Hyunwoo watched quietly, but he was sure his own face mirrored her surprise at his mate’s out-of-the-norm animosity.

“Listen here, you little knot-hungry bitch,” he spat, “you think I don’t know what you’ve been doing all this while? Rubbing your scent all over Hyunwoo like some kind of itchy whore, inviting him to your house alone even though you knew what people would say? You’re lucky it only makes _you_ look like shit, and not my mate. If this affected Hyunwoo’s reputation in any way, I would have had your head.”

The small male scoffs in mockery. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Hyunwoo did fuck you, that’s how much you’ve been throwing yourself at him. Honestly, you give omegas a bad name.” He smirks when her face, which had gone pale from getting caught turns red in anger and embarrassment. She opens her mouth, but he cuts her off.

“You can go ahead and seduce him all you want, but you’ll never get his attention. You think he cares about what you put on a platter for the whole pack to see? Please,” he sneered. “Like you even have any. I’m a guy, but even I have something more to show, Hyojin-sshi.”

“Fuck you!,” she finally screams, eyes glazing but defeated. Kihyun’s smile only widens, showcasing sharp teeth. He looks almost _feral_, if Hyunwoo had to put a name to the glint in the beta’s eyes. “Oh honey, you know Hyunwoo will, and he’ll love _every fucking second of it_.” Hyunwoo’s cheeks are on fire, but his groin tightens at the promise behind his mate’s words.

Kihyun drops the sugary expression, brown orbs dark with warning as he steps closer to her, watching as she inches back until her back hits a tree and she stares at him with frightened eyes.

“Hyunwoo is_ my_ alpha. He is _mine_, and mine _alone_. I don’t share,” he snarls softly, unblinking. The girl, although shorter than him by a full head, doesn’t waver as he looms over her petite figure. Hyunwoo finally decides he’s heard enough, and steps out of the shadows, startling both his mate and the omega.

“A-Alpha Hyunwoo,” she stutters. Kihyun lowers his head a little in respect, and Hyunwoo can’t help but run a hand over his scalp in affection, feeling his soft hair before wrapping an arm around his waist and relishing the way the younger leaned into the sentiment.

He turns his gaze to the omega, seeing the way she burned with jealousy before flinching at his uncharacteristically hostile expression. Hyunwoo wants to give her a piece of his mind for causing Kihyun so much distress, but the latter latches a hand around his wrist, tugging him away and he gives in, letting himself be pulled along with one final glare at the woman.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Kihyun says after a while, voice light. Hyunwoo shakes his head, telling him it was fine. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?,” the alpha questioned. “I hadn’t realized how she was practically making unwelcomed advances, but if you said something I’d have been wary of her.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t want to bother you with something like this. It could have been my own mind, I wasn’t sure until I confronted her,” Kihyun rationalized. “But I want to be bothered,” Hyunwoo replied, frustration evident in his voice as he unknowingly paused their walk home.

“We’re mates, right? That means we have to share things with each other like worries and concerns, not just live together and not fight. We’ve been mated for months now and I still feel like I don’t really know you, Kihyun. I don’t know why you’re not yourself around me, but I’d really rather argue with you every day than live with you in peace if it means you’re not going to hold yourself back in front of me.”

By the time he’s finished, the beta isn’t able to look him in the eye, biting his lip in obvious guilt and discomfort of being called out. Hyunwoo wanted to just take it back and go home when he saw Kihyun’s expression, but a part of him refused. This was one of those things that would never come to an end if neither of them brought it up, and Hyunwoo was sick of living like this.

“I just… I have a really strong personality. I curse and nag a lot. I’m possessive and I have a very bad temper, and it’s something that bothered my previous courters. When I met you, I liked you - a lot. I didn’t want you to get put off by my attitude. Plus you’re so calm and patient and I didn’t know what you would think of me if you saw me like that,” the smaller explains honestly.

Hyunwoo lets out a small bark of laughter. Here they were, two fully grown adults acting like a pair of pining, dramatic teenagers around each other. _Honestly_, he thinks in exasperation, reaching out a hand to the beta. He watches as Kihyun slowly takes it, allowing Hyunwoo to envelop him in a hug.

“I really don’t mind if you’ve got a terrible personality,” Hyunwoo murmurs, nosing at Kihyun’s neck and inhaling at the spot where his scent is strongest, feeling a swell of pride when he smells himself among the familiar lavender and chamomile of his mate’s scent. They stay like that for a while, with Kihyun letting his forehead rest on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and the latter pressing his lips on the beta’s claim mark.

“After all, I’m your alpha, and yours alone, right?”

Kihyun pushes him away, jaw hanging open at Hyunwoo’s playful teasing. Hyunwoo bursts into laughter at the younger’s expression, and the beta looks visibly annoyed, hitting his chest and telling him not to bring it up ever again. “I’m serious,” he threatened. “I won’t cook for you anymore if you tease me. You can kiss my food that you love so much goodbye, Hyunwoo.”

But Hyunwoo can tell he’s not serious, his eyes twinkling with mirth, so he just nods in mock seriousness, before grabbing Kihyun’s hand and interlocking their fingers, leading them home. Their banter continues, and Hyunwoo feels happy, heart lighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss to the neck still counts as a first kiss to me, so.


End file.
